lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Liberty Baker
Liberty Gidigbi (née Baker) is a fictional character on ITV British drama Footballers' Wives, played by English actress Phina Oruche. She is a parody of English supermodel Naomi Campbell. Life before Season 5 Liberty Baker is daughter to immigrant parents who came to England in the 1950s. She has been dating Tremaine Gidigbi, five years prior to Series 5. Living with him 3 of them. During some of this period Tremaine served time in jail and Liberty had an affair with her female personal assistant Urszula Rosen while Tremaine was away. Season 5 Liberty arrives at Earls Park at the beginning of the season with her newly released boyfriend Tremaine, who is signed as the new midfielder for Sparks. Liberty is an international supermodel that appears arrogant and spoilt at first. Liberty tells Tremaine that Urszula has been living with her while he was gone, and she will continue to do so. Naturally, Tremaine isn't happy, but Liberty makes him feel guilty by saying that it was Urszula that kept her company while he was away in jail and she is also extremely important to rising Liberty's career. Liberty puts her foot down and says it would be unfair to throw her out now. Later during one of Liberty's photoshoots, Tremaine and Urszula bond and he suspects that she is attracted to him. Liberty immediately shrugs this idea off as she knows that Urzsula is in love with her not Tremaine. Liberty and Urszula continue their affair and they undergo many close calls. Tremaine arrives home early from work one day and almost catches Liberty and Urzsula in a passionate embrace. But Liberty answers the door and comforts her husband about issues at work, covering it up gracefully. Aside from her affair, Liberty goes for a girls night out with the other wives, and Lucy Milligan talks Liberty into commissioning one of her fashion designs. Liberty and Urszula spend a weekend in Paris together, all alone, as Liberty is there for business and conveniently as her personal assistant, Urszula, must accompany her. However, Tremaine comes to Paris to surprise Liberty and almost catches them having sex. But Tremaine is too pre-occupied with his surprise for Liberty to notice anything else that is occurring around him, and presents her with an engagement ring. Liberty rejects Tremaine's marriage offer, feeling she isn't ready to commit to anything. At the same time, she is suspicious as to why Urzsula has remained so calm while Tremaine has tried to spoil their fun, on seeing her flirting with another woman, Liberty immediately accuses Urzsula showing how insecure and jealous she is. Liberty and Urzsula return to London and have lunch in a hotel, but seeing this as a perfect opportunity for some alone time, they book a room for themselves and say that they are simply "freshening up" not staying the night. The concierge is convinced that Liberty is using cocaine and calls the papparazzi to spy on Liberty's room, instead the photographer takes a snapshot of Urzsula's breast in Liberty's mouth which becomes front page news. Realising that she has no other option of keeping Tremaine she accepts his proposal for marriage before he sees the paper and then he does. Horrified, Liberty manages to convince Trey that the photograph is a fake and has been photoshopped and they go on'' Richard & Judy'' in order to try and prove Liberty's innocence. Liberty and Tremaine quickly prepare for marriage after this incident, however Liberty has strong doubts about getting married, Urzsula manages to convince her that after her marriage the press will leave them alone and they will be able to conduct their affair more freely. The night before her marriage, Liberty doesn't have a hen's night, she cavorts around in the pool with Urzsula instead. The wedding goes ahead, it is a lavish Egyptian-themed ceremony, where Liberty is carried down the aisle towards her Pharaoh sitting on the throne. After the ceremony during an interview with Eva De Wolfe Liberty sees Urzsula flirting with a waitress and catches them making out in and upstairs bedroom. Urzsula says to Liberty that she never promised she would be faithful, after all Liberty is sleeping with two people it is unfair for her to condemn Urzsula, unfortunately Tremaine hears this conversation and is shattered. Liberty also shows her cocaine addiction after this argument, snorting a line in the bathroom. At the end of the episode, Urzsula leaves forever. After Urzsula leaves Liberty decides she will be a good wife, but Tremaine is avoiding her completely, even rejecting her when she seduced him as a sexy referee. He breaks down and reveals to her that he knows about the affair and tells her to leave home. Since leaving home Liberty's addiction has taken a turn for the worse, her nose has started to pack in. She begs Tremaine to take her back and her nose bleeds because of the cocaine. She tells him, she can't cope without him and after pulling at his heartstrings he takes her back, and they make love passionately. They are once again Britain's golden couple. Later, Liberty goes to Tokyo, to film a £500,000 30 second commercial for stock cubes. Liberty ignores the storyline which involves her cooking a white man in a pot to feed black kids as she is only interested in the money. Pictures of her in a cannibal outfit turn up quickly in the news when she gets home, and she is sent a gift in the mail of dog poo with "Racist Bitch" written on the package. Liberty goes to the press to confirm that she is proud of her culture and deeply regrets doing the commercial. Later that day Liberty is confronted by a black woman in the bathroom, who says she is sellout who sold their race for cash. She attacks Liberty with a broken bottle and she comes out of the bathroom screaming out Tremaine's name as she staggers around the club clutching her face covered in blood. Category:Footballers' Wives characters Category:Fictional Black Britons Category:Fictional bisexual females